Finding my way back to Muisc
by xXxStrawberryAngelxXx
Summary: Amu had lost her mother. It's been 3years and she had promised herself that she would never sing again. But will a certein black cat break this promise? Will he fall in love with her while doing that?


**.:Normal POV:.**

It was the last few minutes of class, things were going by slower than ever, and a pink-headed girl with beautiful golden hazel nut eyes was staring out the window of her class. She stared at the empty blue sky thinking what to do today right after she got out of her class. _Oh what to do…what to do? Oh, I know why not go to the park I know Ami has been begging me to take her there so – _Just before she had a chance to finish her thought she was cut off by the final bell of the school day. Everyone jumped in their seats when hears the sound of their freedom. However, just before anyone got a chance to take a foot out of the door their teacher stopped them.

"Just a minute before you guys leave the class," The students groaned at the sudden halt that they were told to take and they trudged their way back to their seats. "I would like to inform you that a band in our school is holding auditions for a female singer so if you know how to sing go audition…If I recall the band's name was The Grey Wolves." As soon as Mr. Nikaidou; the Math and Homeroom teacher of the pinkette's class finished his sentence the girls –minus Amu- nearly left everyone in the class deaf with their ear-pricing squealing. When the squealing calmed down one person rose her hand up.

"Yes, Ms. Himamori?" Mr. Nikaidou asked.

"When are the auditions going to be held Mr. Nikaidou?" The pinkette that sat in the first row last seat asks in a 'Cool' n 'Spicy' Character.

"Oh, they will be held tomorrow in the afternoon Ms. Himamori." Mr. Nikaidou answered. Once he answered the room returned to being the quiet room it was before. "Alright then that is all for today I will see you all tomorrow." Mr. Nikaidou – A man with light brown hair that was always in a messy low ponytail, with thin rectangular glasses. He is a kind man to all his students yet the man is so clumsy that even his students felt sorry for him at some point. Mr. Nikaidou said his good-bye to his pupils and left the classroom as he did the students followed as well. Her class was in the first floor of the building to the pinkette it was a short walking distance at the pace she keeps each day. So within a span of two minutes she was already half way towards the school gate however, just as the pinkette was about to take another step towards the gate someone called out her name gaining her attention and a glance over her shoulder.

"Amu…!" A petite girl with long blond curly hair with golden color eyes was running up to Amu.

"What is it Rima?" Amu stood in place so that Rima would catch up to her and turned her body to fully face the blond girl.

"Amu" ~huff, huff~ "Are you" ~huff~ "Going" ~huff~ "To audition?" ~huff, huff~

Rima said in between pants while Amu responded to her question with a shook of her head saying no to the petite blond girl.

"No Rima you of all people should know very well why I can't do that…" Amu said as she took a pause. "I promised her that I would never again sing." With Rima finally finding her breath she looked up at her pink headed friend with a sad expression.

"But Amu it's been almost three years. You know she would have loved it for you to keep on sing." Amu lightly shook her head this time as she couldn't bring herself to speak anymore. Her action only brought a frown upon the petit blonde's lips.

"I'm sorry Rima I just can't find the will to do that." Rima's frown deepens at hearing her dear friend speak those words.

"Then why did you ask Mr. Nikaidou about the auditions? Huh?" Rima asked but with each word she spoke her voice grew higher with anger. Amu gave out a sigh as she rolled her eyes at what Rima was asking. She knew exactly why she had asked Mr. Nikaidou that question. She knew no one else's would and no one in the class would know where to go. Amu might not be able to sing anymore but that doesn't mean that she's going to allow anyone else to miss their chances to shine with their voice.

"Rima you know very well why I asked," Amu responded as she gave out another sigh and started to turn her body towards the gate again. "Anyways I'll see on Wednesday okay." Amu was about to start walk away when Rima stopped her again.

"Wait! Amu please come tomorrow at least try to sing just this! One time and I won't bug you about it again." With her back facing the blond Amu looked down at the cold stone floor she didn't say anything; instead she just walk away after finishing hearing what Rima had to say.

**Finding my way back to Music**

"I'm Home!" Amu had yelled once she opened the front door of her house, and after saying that a little five year old girl came running towards the pinkette.

"BIG SISTER! WELCOME HOME!" Amu gave a soft smile at the little girl as she patted her head.

"Thanks Ami." The little girl –Ami- smiled back at her; both Ami and Amu were complete opposites.

Ami was sweet and girly while Amu was cool and punkish. Ami unlike her sister had brunette; the only things that the two sisters actually have in common are their golden hazel nut eyes. Amu took a look around the entrance of the house and listen to the silent air that drifted along the household.

"So Ami where's papa? Did he already leave for work?" Ami nodded and Amu just showed her a small smiled. Amu readjusted her bag on her shoulder as she took her sister's petit hand into her own.

"Alright then, have you finished your homework Ami?" Ami shook her head and pouted at the word 'Homework'. Making Amu giggle she knew her little sister didn't like homework in fact she loathed it.

"I see well then let's eat first and then I'll help you out with your homework okay Ami?" Ami's eyes shined with happiness. She might not like homework but she does love that her big sister helps her out on it.

"Okay!" Amu and Ami made their way towards the kitchen when entering Amu went to the stove while Ami went to go take a seat on the small family table that was inside the kitchen. Amu grabbed a pan out and then went to scan the fridge over.

"So what do you want to eat Ami?" Amu looked over to her shoulder and saw Ami making her thinking face.

"I want Sushi" Amu smiled at her sister as she took out the ingredients that she need and started to cook the food.

**Finding my way back to Music**

It took about fifteen to twenty minutes to make the sushi for both Ami and herself. She was just plating the food as she then brought it in front of Ami. "Here you go Ami." Ami smiled at Amu.

"Thank you Amu." Amu smiled and then took a seat on one of the chairs.

"You're welcome." Both Ami and Amu put their hands together as they always do at dinnertime.

"Thank you for this food." Ami was the first to take a bite into the food as she melted into pure bliss.

"Mm~ It's so good." Amu gave out a light giggle at her little sisters expression. Once they were finished with their food the two then placed there dishes into the sink a long with the other pots and pans Amu used. Amu started to wash them however; Ami kept on insisting that she should help as well so Amu told her that she could dry them. It took the two about three minutes to wash and dry the dishes.

"Okay Ami now let's get started on your homework okay?" Ami smiled at Amu.

"Okay!" The two walked into the living room they each took a place in front of the coffee table as Amu started to help Ami with her homework. It didn't take long for her to finish it now that Amu was helping her. While Ami was working on the problems she knew Amu was reading a book she had started called _'The Prince of Wolves'_ but out of the corner of her eye she noticed that Ami wasn't moving anymore. Amu gave out a sigh as she saw that Ami was in fact dozing off.

"Come on Ami it's time for bed." Amu said gently as she picked her up just like a mother would do to her sleeping child.

"But...I...don't..." Ami never got the chance to finish off her sentence because she fell asleep in Amu arms.

"Sure you're not Ami." Amu smiled at her little sister sleeping body. Amu took her upstairs to her room and set her gently into her bed and pulled the covers over her small body.

"Sweet dream Ami." Amu place a sweet tender kiss on Ami's forehead as she walked out of the room when shutting the door behind her Amu gave out a sigh.

"Well I have until the day after tomorrow to do my homework since I'm not going tomorrow." She said as she started to make her way towards her room. She let her body dropped onto the bed as she looked up at her ceiling. A minute passed as she gave out what felt like the hundredth sigh of the day.

"I guess I should take a shower." She said to no one in particular as she grabbed her clothes and headed towards her bathroom.

**Finding my way back to Music**

The morning sun was beginning to rise into the sky signaling that it was already the next day, Tuesday to be exact and our dear pinkette was still sound asleep. Well that was until Ami can in her room and woke her up by bouncing into her bed "BIG SISTER! WAKIE, WAKIE!" Amu opened one eye to see Ami smiling at her.

"Good morning Ami." Amu said as she sat up on her bed.

"Amu can you take me to school?" Amu looked Ami over and saw that she was wearing her school uniform already.

"Okay Ami just let me get dress and we'll head off." Ami smiled and then went down stair to wait for her sister. Once Ami left the room Amu swing her legs to the side of the bed as she got off, and started to hum a song while she changed into a white tank top with a checked skirt with a skull belt, high knee black and white sock, boots, a panda sweater that reach up to her B size breast that match her belt with a choker cross necklace. Amu looked herself over her full body length mirror; Amu then went down stairs to find her little sister.

"Okay let's go Ami." Ami smiled and headed for the door with her backpack in her shoulder. Amu grabbed her keys as she followed behind Ami as she shut the door behind her and locking it.

**Finding my way back to Music**

Once Amu dropped off Ami, she head home. Within out noticing Amu remembered a songs that her mother once sang to her and started to hum the lovely melody. "Na na nana nana na na na na na na na nana nana na na na na na Mm mm mmmm mmmm mm mm mm mm mm mmmm mm mm mm~"

Amu was about to continue humming the rest of the melody when she felt someone was staring at her from behind. She glanced over her shoulder only to spot a boy with midnight blue hair and indigo blue eyes. Despite being caught staring at the pinkette he just kept on staring at her, which by this point started to annoy her and turning her body full towards him. "Can I help you with something?" The bluenette blinked a few times only earning from the pinkette a roll of her eyes as she then started to walking again only to be stopped again, but only this think by someone holding her arm. Amu looked over her shoulder only to see the bluenette holding her back from walking away from him.

"Who are you?" Amu asked as she turns to face him fully. "And just what do you want form me?" The bluenette didn't utter a word he simply just kept on staring at her which only caused Amu get angrier.

"I said who-" Before Amu could restate her sentence a husky voice from the young man cut her off.

"I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and I want you to sing for me." Amu was completely taken aback by what he just said. _Is this guy nuts or something_, She thought.

"Can you repeat that?" Amu asked while the Ikuto kept his stare in placed.

"I said my name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto and I want you to sing for Miss." Amu just stared at him she uttered no words she didn't move but simply stared at the nut case of a guy standing in front of her. However, what happened next threw the young man aback; Amu yanked her arms from his grasp as she glared up at him.

"You are no one to tell me what you want me to do." Amu spatted out as she turned on her heels and sprinted away from him.

**Finding my way back to Music**

When Amu got home she gave out a sigh as she shook the event that had just happen moments ago. "I should just start doing my homework." She said as she climbed the stairs up to her room and sat on her desk to finish her homework. Throughout the whole time Amu only got stuck a few times but managed. She was on her last assignment answering the last question just when the doorbell rang. Amu gave out a grunt as she heard it ringing throughout the house again.

"COMING" She called out from her room as she started to make her way towards the entrance of her home.

"Who is it?" Amu asked as she placed her hand on the door knob but there was no answer reluctantly she opened the door to find the same young man that she had run into this morning on her way home from dropping off Ami. _What the hell?_ Amu thought as she was about to slam the door on him when he stuck his foot on the door.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Amu called out as the guy pushed the door opened and pinned her to the wall.

"All I want is to hear you sing and that's it." He answered calmly while Amu was glaring up at him.

"Let me get this straight you want me to sing…and if I do will you leave me alone?" She asked. Ikuto hesitated for a moment but answered.

"Yeah." Amu gave out a frustrated sigh and nodded.

"Okay then but I'm going to need you to let me go." He released her arms and took a step back giving her more personal space. Which she liked.

**(Beautiful Wish by Seira)**

I wake up, hearing my name in someone"s voice.  
Floating above the blue waves within the sea"s cradle  
I dreamt.

Somewhere in this sea, someone's speaking in an arguing voice.  
From a crying heart, love can't be born.  
Only sadness overflows.

*From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,  
There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light.  
In the orange sea, blending into the sunset  
the tears of the world sleep.

Was the world being born what called me...?  
At the bottom of the deep sea, I could hear a voice.  
No matter how dark, or painful place I'm in...

From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,  
There are feelings of wanting to be born, opening away from the darkness.  
Also in the purple sea, blending into the morning glow  
my wishes broke through.

Some day, the source of all fights and sadness  
will all vanish. That day will come.  
I want to sing with a singular love... in the blue sea...

Someone sweetly spoke out my name.  
So they would know of my wish.

*repeat

Once Amu was finished singing the beautiful melody, she looked up towards the guy and saw that his eyes were widened. He then grabbed my hand and said.

"Come with me." He dragged Amu out of her house and into a car that was parked right in front.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He then drove off to moon knows where, but he was driving fast to fast to my liking. Within a few minutes, the two were in front of the school. _'What are we doing at the school?_ Amu thought as she felt him get out the car and then opened the car door for her. Ikuto then grabbed her hand again and dragged her AGAIN only this time towards the school. _'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?'_


End file.
